Blade : La rendontre
by Black-Vampyr
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Blade, le demi-vampire, demi-humain. Dans cette histoire il va rencontré une chasseuse de vampires et il va y avoir une nouvelle sorte de vampire. L'histoire n'est pas fini, mais je suis entrain d'écrire la suite.
1. Default Chapter

Blade : La rencontre Écrit par : Black-Vampyr  
  
Chapitre 1 : La rencontre  
  
Un soir, des vampires faisaient un party, la salle était remplie de vampires. Tout allait bien lorsque tout à coup un certain chasseur de vampires qui était à moitié vampire pénétra dans la salle. Il barricada toutes les issus pour pas que les vampires puisse s'enfuir. Il prit ses fusils et commença à tirer sur les vampires les vampires tombèrent les un après les autres en cendre. Touts les vampires qui tentaient de l'attaquer tombaient en cendre, après avoir tué environ une centaine de vampires, il prit son sabre. Lorsque touts les vampires ne furent plus que des gros tas de cendres, Blade prit des objets qui étaient sur le sol, les objets appartenaient aux vampires. Ensuite il retourna chez lui.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Blade alla chez un marchand qu'il connaissait bien. Le bâtiment où était le marchand était situé juste à côté d'un restaurant qui se nommait l'Auberge du Dragon Rouge (c'était un restaurant avec des mets du moyen âge). Le marchand regarda par une fenêtre et il vit Blade qui arrivait, il débarra aussitôt la porte d'entrée. Blade entra dans le magasin du marchand, à l'intérieur le marchand demanda à Blade : « C'est quoi que tu veux me vendre aujourd'hui? » Blade répondit : « Regarde se que j'ai apporté pour toi. » Il mit les objets qu'il avait trouvés la veille sur le comptoir, il y avait une montre en or, un portefeuille vide, un bracelet en argent, un collier en or blanc, plusieurs dents en or et en argent et enfin il y avait quelques bijoux. Le marchand lui demanda : « Où as-tu trouvé ses objets? » Blade répondit : « Si je te dis tu ne me croiras jamais Tang. » Tang lui dit : « Tu me dis tout le temps la même chose lorsque je te demande où est-ce que tu trouves les objets. C'est quoi que tu veux en échange de ses objets? » Blade répondit : « Je veux de l'argents. » Tang lui dit : « Si je fais un calcule rapide, sa vau 5 millions de dollars. » Tang donna 5 million de dollars à Blade, Blade lui dit : « Bye! À bientôt! » Tang lui dit : « À bientôt! » Blade sortit du magasin et il retourna chez lui.  
  
Rendu chez lui, Blade mit son argent dans une petite boîte en argent cadenassé avec n cadenas en argent. Ensuite il embarqua sur sa moto et il partit.  
  
Un soir de pleine lune, Blade était entrain de pour chasser des vampires. Les vampires entrèrent dans une ruelle pour tenter d'échapper à Blade, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'une cat-woman (une cat-woman est une femme ou un homme à moitié chat) d'environ 20 ans soit là. En effet, la cat-woman en question était une chasseuse de vampires, elle sortit ses griffes et trancha les vampires. Un des vampires lui cassa une jambe, elle enroula sa queue de cat-woman autour de sa jambe cassée. Blade arriva, il aida la cat- woman à chasser les vampires, lorsque les vampires furent tués, la cat- woman s'avança vers Blade et elle lui dit : « Merci! C'est quoi votre nom? » Blade répondit : « Mon nom est Blade et vous? » La cat-woman répondit : « Je m'appelle Kita. » Il lui demanda : « Vous êtes quoi? » Elle répondit : « Je suis une cat-woman. » Blade dit : « C'est bizarre comme nom Kita pour une cat-woman. » Kita dit : « Tu as raison, mais c'est mon nom. » Elle s'avança, Blade remarqua que Kita boitait et il dit : « Mais, vous boitez. Je vais vous soignez chez moi. » Il l'aida à marcher et ils allèrent chez lui.  
  
Rendus chez lui, Kita avait prit sa forme normale, elle avait l'apparence d'une elfe et elle demanda à Blade : « Est-ce que vous avez des pansements? »Blade répondit : « Oui. Assissez- vous sur cette chaise. » Elle s'assit sur une chaise et Blade alla chercher des pansements, lorsqu'il revena il donna des pansement à Kita. Elle se fit un pansement et elle demanda : « Pourquoi est-ce que vous pourchassiez les vampires de temps tôt? » Il répondit : « Je suis un chasseur de vampires. » Elle dit : « C'est drôle, moi aussi je chasse les vampires. » Il lui demanda : « Sa fait combien d'année que vous chassez les vampires? » Elle répondit : « Sa fait neuf ans, j'ai commencé à les chassé lorsque j'avais treize ans. Et vous, sa fait combien d'années que vous les chassés? » Il répondit : « Sa fait plusieurs années, sa fait tellement longtemps que je peux même parlé en vampire. » (En effet il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il es à moitié vampire) Elle reprit sa forme normale, elle avait un piercing au sourcil et un autre au nombril et un tatouage en forme de tigre sur le bras droit. Elle lui dit : « Il commence à se faire tard. Dit, sa ne vous dérange pas si je couche ici cette nuit? » Il répondit : « Bien sûre. De toute façon ça va me changer de mes habitudes. » Kita lui dit : « Vous n'avez pas peur que je vous attaque pendant votre sommeil? » Il répondit : « Non. De toute façon j'aime prendre des risques. » Il la mena jusque dans la chambre des invités. 


	2. L'invitation

Chapitre 2 : L'invitation  
  
Une semaine plus tard, Kita avait quitté la maison de Blade. Le soir, Blade alla dans un bar qu'il connaissait bien, il regarda autour de lui et il vit Kita, elle était accompagné par un grand t'homme au cheveux noir, il avait la peau pâle comme celle d'un vampire. Kita tourna la tête, le vit et lui fit signe de venir, il alla les voir et il demanda à Kita : « C'est qui lui? » Elle répondit : « Blade, je te présente Angel. Angel, je te présente Blade, c'est un chasseur de vampire. » Angel et Blade se serrèrent les mains, Blade dit à Angel : « Vous êtes un vampire. » Angel dit : « À peine, je suis le seul vampire qui a une âme. » Blade lui demanda : « Comment sa vous avez une âme? » Angel répondit : « C'est à cause qu'un jour j'ai tué une femme et son peuple ma jeté un sort. » Le barman arriva et leurs demanda : « Est-ce que vous voulez une bière? » Kita arrivait pour dire oui, mais Angel lui dit : « Rappelle toi se qui c'est passé la dernière fois. » Blade dit : « Non merci. » Angel dit : « On en veut pas. » Le barman partit et alla voir d'autres personnes, Blade demanda : « Que c'était-il passé la dernière fois quelle avait prit une bière? » Kita répondit : « La dernière, je n'arrivait pas à me contrôler et j'ai tué des personnes. Ensuite j'ai été en prison. » Elle renifla l'air et sentit l'odeur de plusieurs vampires à la fois, elle dit : « Attention! Vampires dans les parages. » Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et virent des vampires des personnes qui sortaient à l'extérieur avec d'autres personnes. Ils les suivirent jusqu'à l'extérieur, les vampires et les autres personnes entrèrent dans un bâtiment qui était juste en face du bar. Angel, Blade et Kita entrèrent à leur tour dans le bâtiment. À l'intérieur, il y avait des centaines de vampire et des dizaines d'humains qui faisaient la fête, Kita dit : « Ça va être à notre tour de faire la fête. » Blade la regarda d'une façon étrange et elle lui dit : « Je suis désolé, il faut toujours que je dise sa lorsque j'arrive dans un bâtiment où il y a des vampires qui font la fête. » Un vampire, qui fumait, passa sa cigarette en dessous du détecteur de fumée, les instincteur se déclanchèrent, mais au lieu que se soit de l'eau qui en sortirent, se fut du sang. Toutes les issues se fermèrent aussitôt, Kita prit sa forme de cat-woman et sortit ses griffes, Angel prit sa forme de vampire et Blade prit son sabre. Ils commencèrent à se battre contre les centaines vampires qu'il y avait, des vampires revolèrent dans touts les sens et certains tombèrent en cendre en même temps qu'ils revolaient. Lorsque touts les vampires furent tués, Blade prit les objets de grande valeur qui appartenaient aux vampires et il dit : « C'est le sol moyen que j'ai pour me faire de l'argents. » Il remarqua que Angel n'était pas un vampire comme il avait l'habitude de voir et il lui dit : « Vous n'êtes pas un familiale. » Angel dit : « Non. Je suis un kappa. » Ensuite ils sortirent à l'extérieur. Quelques semaines plus tard, Blade et Kita étaient rendus de grands amis, Blade n'avait toujours pas dit à Kita qu'il était à moitié vampire. Les deux étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais ils ne voulaient pas avoué leur amour de peur que l'autre l'aime juste comme ami. Kita n'arrêtait pas de parler de Blade et Blade lui, n'arrêtait de rêver à Kita.  
  
Un jour, Kita invita Blade chez elle, elle vivait encore chez ses parents, ses parents étaient Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. Lorsque Blade arriva et cogna à la porte, le tigre blanc de Kita qui se nommait Dents D'Acier, sauta sur la porte. Kita le retena et elle ouvrit la porte et elle dit : « Tu peux entrer. » Il entra et il demanda : « C'est quoi son nom? » Elle répondit : « Il se nomme Dents D'Aciers. » Il dit : « C'est original comme nom. C'est à qui la voiture en avant? » Elle répondit : « Elle est à mes parents. » Il dit : « Quoi! Tu vis avec tes parents. » Elle dit : « Oui. Je suis en liberté conditionnelle et se sont eux qui me surveillent. Vient, je vais te les présentés. Ils sont dans la cuisine. » Elle lâcha Dents D'Acier et ils allèrent dans la cuisine. Rendus dans la cuisine, ils virent ses parents qui étaient assis à une table et elle leurs dit : « Maman, papa, je vous présente Blade. Blade, je te présente mes parents, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. » Ils se levèrent, s'approchèrent, et Harry dit à Blade : « Enchanté de vous connaître. Kita nous a parlé de vous tellement souvent qu'on croit quelle est am. » Kita l'interrompit en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes, Blade dit d'un air curieux : « On dirait quelle est quoi? » Kita dit : « On va allé dans ma chambre. » Ils allèrent dans sa chambre, en se dirigeant vers la chambre Blade demanda à Kita : « c'est quoi que ton père allait dire? » Elle répondit : « Je ne sais pas. » Dans la chambre de Kita il y avait un lit, un ordinateur, un lecteur DVD, une télévision, un Playstation et un XBox. Elle avait une étagère remplie de films d'actions et d'horreurs, elle avait une autre étagère, mais celle-ci était remplie de jeux vidéo. Blade dit : « J'ignorais que tu aimes à ce point les jeux vidéo et les films d'horreur et d'action. » Kita dit : « Regarde bien, je vais te montrer quelque chose. » Elle donna un coup sur un mur, le d'à côté tomba. L'équipement de chasse de Kita était caché derrière le mur, il y avait plusieurs fusils, différentes armes à blanches, différentes armes asiatiques. Kita dit : « J'ai repéré un nid de vampires. Sa te dirais de venir t'amuser à les chassés? » Il répondit : « Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour les chassés. » Elle dit : « Allons y. » Ils prirent des fusils, sortirent à l'extérieur, embarquèrent sur leur moto et partirent.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un orphelinat abandonné, ils se stationnèrent dans une ruelle, débarquèrent de leur moto et les cachèrent. Ils allèrent en face de la porte d'entrée de l'orphelinat, la porte était barrée, Blade donna un coup de pied sur la porte et elle tomba. Après ils replacèrent la porte et ils partirent à la recherche des vampires. Lorsqu' ils eurent trouvé les vampires, ils étaient entrain de dormir Blade et Kita bouchèrent toutes les issues. Ensuite, ils prirent leurs fusils et ils commencèrent à tirer sur les vampires, ils se réveillèrent et ils tentèrent de sortir, mais ils virent que toutes les issues étaient bloquées. Les vampires sautèrent sur Blade et Kita, Kita prit son apparence de cat-woman, un vampire dit en regardant Blade d'un air apeuré : " Merde, c'est Blade! On est fait! " Un vampire attrapa Blade par derrière, Blade lui donna un coup de pied sur le pied, lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Le fit passé par-dessus ses épaules et tira une balle sur le vampire en même temps que le vampire faisait un vol plané. Kita dit à Blade : « Il devrais apprendre à voler ses vampires. » Blade dit : « Tu as raison. » Ils étaient chacun entrain de se battre contre un vingtaine de vampires, Kita demanda à Blade : « Tu veux changer de place avec moi? » Il répondit : « Oui. » Pour changer de place, il se pencha et elle passa par-dessus son dos. Elle arrivait pour tirer une balle de fusil, mais il ne lui restait plus de balle, elle sortit ses griffes et trancha les vampires en deux. Lorsque tous les vampires furent tombés en cendre, ils sentirent aussitôt le sol trembler. Ils se réfugièrent en dessous d'une table, ils sentirent quelque chose de magnétique qui passait entre eux, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser, mais un démon noir arriva et le sol cessa de trembler. Ils sortirent d'en dessous de la table, Kita dit en regardant le démon : « Merde, c'est Dano- Fuego. C'est mon pire ennemi. » Dano demanda à Kita : « C'est qui cet homme? » Elle répondit : « Dano, je te présente Blade. Blade, je te présente Dano. » Blade fit craquer son cou, ses épaules et ses poignets, ils étaient prêt à se battre, Kita dit à Dano en lui souriant : « Tu ne peux pas imagé combien de fois que j'ai rêvé que je te tuais. » Ses yeux devinrent lumineux, elle fit craquer ses doigts, Blade fit signe à Kita qu'il avait un fil électrique couper apprêt le plafond. Il lui murmura : « Je vais l'occuper. » Elle sauta sur un des poteaux qui étaient accrochés au plafond elle sauta de poteau en poteau, jusqu'à ce quelle arrive au poteau qui était le plus proche du fil électrique. Pendant se temps, Blade se battait contre Dano, Dano lui donna un coup de pied un coup de pied dans les côtes et lui en cassa une. Dano arrivait pour mordre Blade, Kita lança le fil électrique dans la bouche, il lâcha Blade et hurla de douleur. Kita sauta sur le sol, donna un coup de pied à Dano, il revola dans les airs et il atterrit sur des fusibles. Il explosa en mille morceaux, elle alla rejoindre Blade, il avait une main sur sa côte blessée. Elle lui demanda : « Est-ce que ça va? » Il répondit : « J'ai une côte blessée. » Kita prit une baguette magique et fit apparaître une trousse de premier soin, elle dit : « Avant de devenir une cat-woman, j'était une sorcière. » Il dit : « Je le vois bien. » Elle lui dit : « Tu devrais peut-être enlevé ton chandail. » Il enleva son chandail, elle siffla et elle dit dans sa tête : « Beau mâle. » Elle ouvrit la trousse de premier soin, elle prit des bandages et elle lui dit : « Tu me le dis si je serre trop fort. » Elle commençait à serrer trop fort et il lui dit : « Stop! Desserrer le un peu. » Elle le desserra un peu et continua à faire le pansement. Pendant quelle lui faisait un pansement, il lui dit : « Au moins ce Dano est mort maintenant. » Elle lui dit : « C'est sa que tu crois, il a trois vie et c'était la première fois qu'il se faisait tuer. » Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il remit son chandail, elle l'aida à marcher, ils sortirent, ils embarquèrent sur leur moto et ils partirent. 


	3. L'amour

Chapitre 3 : L'amour  
  
Le soir de Saint-Valentin, c'était un soir de pleine lune, Blade invita Kita chez lui. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, Blade alla répondre, c'était Kita, elle avait prit sa forme de cat-woman, elle portait un énorme manteau en cuir et elle avait mit un capuchon sur sa tête pour cacher sa figure. Il lui dit : « Tu peux entrer. » Elle entra, elle enleva son manteau, le mit dans le garde-robe de Blade, Blade dit : « J'avais oublié que c'est un soir de pleine lune. » Il vit quelle avait un pansement et une attelle en métal autour de son genou gauche et il lui demanda : « Que t'est-il arrivé au genou? » Elle répondit : « Tu te souviens de Hagrid, le demi géant? » Il répondit : « Oui. C'est quoi le lien? » Elle répondit : « Ben. Hier, je l'ai aidé à capturer un dragon et le dragon m'a mordu la jambe. Est-ce que tu veux que tu veux que je te donne des détails? » Il répondit : « Non, merci. Je crois que je vais survivre si je ne sais pas les détails. » Ensuite ils allèrent dans le salon. Rendus dans le salon, ils s'assirent chacun à chaque bout du divan, ils étaient touts les deux gênés. Ils dirent en même temps : « Je. » Kita dit : « Commence. » Blade lui dit : « Non, toi commence en premier. » Elle prit une grande inspiration et elle dit : « Je. t. t.t'aime. » Blade lui dit en souriant : « Moi aussi je t'aime. » Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, ensuite se fut autour de leurs lèvres et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser. Ils embarquèrent un par-dessus l'autre tout en continuant à s'embrasser. Ils arrêtèrent lorsque tout à coup ils entendirent une fenêtre se briser, ils relevèrent, ils regardèrent autour d'eux, ils ne virent personne d'autre. Ils regardèrent dans les autres pièces, quand tout à coup ils tombèrent sur une espèce de monstre qui ressemblaient drôlement à un faucheur, mais au lieu d'avoir une cicatrice sur le menton, il en avait deux, elle partait de chaque bout de sa bouche jusqu'à ses mâchoires et il n'était pas chauve. Kita demanda à Blade : « Est-ce que tu sais c'est quoi se monstre. » Il répondit : « Non. Mais sa ressemblent vachement à une espèce de vampires que j'ai combattu il y a bien des années. Vous êtes quelle sorte de monstre? » La créature répondit : « Je suis un spear (spear veux dire en français veux dire transpercer). » Le spear se mit à hurler, il ouvrit sa bouche tellement grande qu'on voyait parfaitement l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il avait dans sa bouche un crochait dans chaque côté de sa bouche à chaque bout il y avait un dard. Il avait une langue presque pareille comme celle d'un faucheur, mais à chaque bout de sa langue il y avait une sorte de griffe. Lorsqu'il collait chaque bout sa formait une espèce de vis, sa devait lui servir à transpercer la peau de ses victimes. Kita sortit ses griffes et tenta de décapiter le spear, ses griffes lui traversèrent le cou, mais sa ne le tua pas et il n'avait aucune marque. Il attrapa le cou Kita d'une main, il la souleva, elle avait beau se débattre de toutes ses forces, mais il était trop fort. Blade arrivait pour attaquer le spear par derrière, mais le spear se retourna, lui donna un coup, Blade revola et il défonça un mur. Le spear lança Kita, se fut à son tour de défoncer le mur, Blade dit : « Toi t'un rendez-vous. » Kita lui dit : « Tu as raison. » Blade et Kita se levèrent, Blade dit : « Il va falloir que l'un de nous serve d'appât et qu'il le mène jusqu'à la lumière qui est là. L'autre quant à lui va allumer la lumière, C'est une lumière UV. » Kita dit : « Je vais faire l'appât. » Blade dit : « Ok. » Ils retournèrent dans la salle et ils allèrent chacun de leur côté, le spear essaya d'attaquer Blade par derrière, Kita s'écria en agitant les bras pour attirer l'attention du spear : « Hé! Tête de linotte viens par ici si tu n'es pas une poule mouillée! » Le spear se tourna vers elle et se mit à courir dans sa direction, elle se mit à courir vers la lumière que Blade lui avait indiqué. Elle grimpa sur le mur et se mit tête en bas, elle donnait des coups de griffes au spear pour l'empêcher qu'il ne l'attrapa, elle cria : « Blade allume la lumière! » Blade alluma la lumière, la lumière détruit aussitôt le spear, ensuite il éteigna la lumière, elle sauta et atterrit sur le sol. Elle alla rejoindre Blade, Blade mit son bras sur l'épaule de Kita et elle aussi elle mit son bras sur l'épaule de Blade. Blade dit à Kita : « Tu fais un bon appât. » Kita s'exclama : « Quoi t'insinue que je suis pourrit en combat! » Il dit : « Non. Je veux dire que tu es bonne pour attirer l'attention. » Elle lui demanda : « Comment as-tu fait pour savoir qu'il ne résisterait à la lumière UV? » Il répondit : « J'ai déjà combattu une espèce de vampire qui se nommai les faucheurs. Le spear ressemblait drôlement à un faucheur, les seul de tuer un faucheur était soit de le brûler avec une lumière UV ou bien soit il fallait lui transpercer le c?ur de côté. » Elle lui demanda : « Pourquoi on pouvait transpercer le c?ur d'un faucheur de côté et non de face? » Il répondit : « Il avait un os autour du c?ur et le seul moyen de l'atteindre était par le côté. » Ensuite ils retournèrent dans le salon.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Kita avait reprit sa forme normale et elle était couché sur le divan du salon. Blade était couché dans sa chambre. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, la sonnerie réveilla Blade, Kita quant à elle, elle dormait profondément, Blade alla répondre. C'était un homme très bizarre qui avait sonner à la porte, il était complètement habillé en blanc, il demanda : « Puis-je parler à Kita? » Blade prit un douteux et il répondit : « Un instant je vais allé la chercher. » Il alla dans le salon, il brassa un peu Kita et il lui dit : « Kita réveilla toi, il a quelqu'un qui veut te voir. » Elle se réveilla et elle lui demanda : « C'est qui, qui veut me voir? » Il répondit : « Je ne sais pas c'est qui, mais je le trouve très bizarre et il est complètement habillé en blanc, de la tête aux pieds. » Elle dit : « Oh non! Pas lui, je le déteste! » Elle se leva et alla voir l'homme habillé en blanc, elle lui demanda en serrant les poings : « Comment as-tu fait pour savoir que je suis ici? » Il répondit : « Je t'ai vu entré ici hier. » Elle lui demanda : « Que fais-tu ici, Stou? » Il répondit : « J'ai une offre que tu ne pourras pas refusé. » Elle lui demanda : « C'est quoi cette offre? » Il répondit : « Sa te dirais de voler la maison Blanche? » Elle répondit : « Non. Tu sembles avoir oublié que je ne travaille pour personne maintenant. Un bon conseil, tu devrais partir d'ici avant que je te lance dans les airs. » Il lui dit en souriant : « Tu as toujours le même caractère de chien. » Elle prit sa forme de cat-woman, elle se retourna d'un coup sec, lui donna un coup avec sa queue et il revola dans les airs. Elle ferma la porte et elle rejoindre Blade dans la cuisine, il lui demanda : « C'était qui? » Elle répondit : « C'était Stou. » Il lui dit : « Quoi! C'était lui ton ancien patron! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? » Elle répondit : « Il voulait que je l'aide à voler la maison Blanche. » Blade lui demanda : « J'espère que tu lui as répondu non? » Elle répondit : « Bien sûre que je lui ai dit non. Je lui ai fait faire un vol plané. Il va falloir que je rentre chez moi, mes parents vont se demandés ce qui c'est passé. À bientôt! » Il lui dit : « À bientôt! » Elle reprit sa forme normale et ils s'embrassèrent, ensuite elle retourna chez elle.  
  
Rendue chez elle, elle entra dans sa maison, elle tenta d'entrer dans sa chambre sans faire de bruit, mais elle entendu la voit de son père lui demandé : « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette nuit? » Elle alla le rejoindre dans la cuisine, il était dans la cuisine avec sa mère, Kita répondit : « Comme vous le savez j'étais chez Blade. Je lui ai dit que je l'aime et il m'a dit que lui aussi il m'aime et. » Elle s'interrompit et sa mère lui demanda : « Et quoi? » Kita répondit : « Le reste je préfère ne pas vous le dire. Je vais aller dans ma chambre. » Elle alla dans sa chambre.* Blade alla voir Tang pour lui vendre des affaires qui appartenait à des vampires qu'il avait tué. Tang lui demanda : « C'est quoi que tu as à me vendre? » Blade répondit : « Regarde bien sa que j'ai trouvé. » Il lui montra un collier fait de diamants, tous plus brillant les uns que les autres, Tang lui demanda : « Où as-tu trouvé se joyaux? » Blade répondit : « Dans un endroit abandonné. » Tang lui dit : « Tu as l'air différent aujourd'hui. C'est quoi qui c'est passé? » Blade répondit : « Rien qui pourrait t'intéresser. » Tang lui dit : « Comme tu me connais, tout m'intéresse. Allé, c'est quoi? » Blade demanda : « Tu te souviens de la fille dont je te parlais? » Tang répondit : « Oui. Dis moi pas que tu l'as embrassé! » Blade dit : « Hier, on c'est dit qu'on s'aime et on c'est embrassé. »Tang s'exclama : « Quoi! Tu l'as embrassé au premier rendez- vous! » Blade lui demanda : « Pourquoi, on n'a pas le droit d'embrasser la personne qu'on aime au premier rendez-vous? » Tang répondit : « C'est comme sa, on ne doit pas embrasser la personne qu'on aime au premier rendez-vous. » Blade dit : « Ben moi je l'ai fait. » Tang dit : « Une chance que tu me vends des objets parce que aussi non, je crois que je serais fauché aujourd'hui. D'apprêt mes calculs, ce collier vos 1 milliard de dollar américain. » Il lui donna 1 milliard américain à Blade et Blade repartit.  
  
Une nuit, Kita était entrain de se promener dans une rue, tout était calme, lorsque tout à coup elle un spear qui avait coincé une personne dans une ruelle. Elle le suivit sans faire de bruit, quand elle entra dans la ruelle le spear se retourna le vit, pendant ce temps la personne prit la poudre d'escampette. Le spear dit en souriant d'un air moqueur : « Bravo. Là vraiment, bravo. Tu as fait partir mon repas. Puisque tu l'as fait partir sa va être toi mon repas. » Kita lui dit : « Pour sa, il va falloir que tu m'attrapes et sa se n'est pas très facile. » Elle prit son apparence de cat- woman et elle dit : « Sa te dirais de jouer au chat et à la sourie avec moi? » Il répondit en souriant : « Avec grand plaisir. » Elle fit craquer ses doigts, le spear arrivait pour la plaquer, mais elle sauta dans les airs et le spear en plein dans un mur de briques. Kita c'était agripper apprêt le mur, elle était tête en bas, le spear l'attrapa par le colle et la lança par en arrière. Lorsqu'elle arrivait pour heurter l'autre mur de brique, elle sentit que quelqu'un l'avait attrapé, elle renifla l'air et elle sentit l'odeur de Blade. Elle regarda autre d'elle, c'était belle et bien lui qui l'avait attrapé, il lui dit : « Appelle moi la prochaine que tu rencontre un spear. » Elle lui dit : « J'aurais bien voulu, mais je n'ai pas de téléphone avec moi et je n'ai pas de monnaies pour appeler. » Il la déposa sur le sol, le spear leurs dit en souriant : « Vous faites un joli couple touts les deux. Comme c'est dommage car vous allez mourir. » Blade prit son sabre, il dit à Kita : « J'ai bien fait de faire des bombes UV et d'en apporté quelques s'une. » Il lui montra les bombes UV qu'il avait apporté avec lui, il n'avait apporté une dizaine environ, elles étaient accroché apprêt son manteau. Le spear prit un tuyau en métal, il s'approcha de Blade pour l'assommer, Kita s'exclama : « Blade! Derrière toi! » Blade se retourna, le spear le frappa avec le tuyau et Blade tomba inconscient. Kita sauta, mais le spear l'attrapa et la lança dans les airs, elle heurta une échelle de métal avec son. Elle sentit sa colonne vertébrale se cassé, elle était paralyser, elle vit le bout de sa baguette sortir d'une des poches de son pantalon. Elle fixa du regard sa baguette magique et elle dit : « Crios, crios. » Elle fit lévité sa baguette, le spear s'approcha peu à peu de Kita, elle pointa le bout de sa baguette vers le spear. Elle s'exclama : « Toucounaïlle. » Le spear fut aussitôt projeté dans les airs, il lui demanda : « Comment as-tu fait cela? » Elle répondit en souriant : « Tu sais j'ai mes propre tour de passe-passe. » Blade reprit connaissance, il se leva, il s'exclama : « Kita! » Elle tourna la tête, le spear se tourna vers Blade, le spear lui dit : « Regarde bien ce que je vais faire à ta petite copine. » Blade sentit une immense colère montée en lui, il prit une de ses bombes, tira sur la goupille et lança la bombe. La bombe atterrit juste en face de Kita, la bombe explosa et le spear tomba en cendre, Blade demanda à Kita : « Est-ce que tu peux te levé? » Elle répondit : « Non. Je n'arrive même pas à bouger. » Blade dit : « Il va falloir que je te transporte dans mes bras. » Kita dit : « Sa m'en a tout l'air. Fait attention à mon, j'ai l'impression que ma colonne vertébrale est cassé. » Il la prit dans ses bras et il dit : « Tu es moins lourde que tu as n'en l'air ». Elle dit : « J'ai les os aussi léger que ceux d'un félin. » Il l'a transporta jusque chez lui.  
  
Rendus chez lui, il la déposa sur le divan du salon, il lui dit : « Il commence à se faire tard. Je vais appelés tes parents pour leurs dires que tu vas couché ici. » Il appela ses parents, lorsqu'il eut fini de les appelés, il alla rejoindre Kita et elle lui demanda : « Qu'est qu'ils ont dit? » Il répondit : « Ils ont répondus que sa ne leurs déranges pas. » Elle dit : « D'habitude ils ne veulent pas que j'aille couché chez quelqu'un sauf si c'est chez Angel ou bien à mon ancien école de sorcellerie. » Il dit : « Ils doivent m'apprécier. » Elle dit : « Sa doit être sa. » Elle reprit sa forme normale, Blade recouvra Kita avec une couverture, il lui dit : « Bonne nuit. » Elle lui dit : « Bonne nuit à toi aussi. » Il alla se couché. 


	4. L'infirmerie

Chapitre 4 : L'infirmerie  
  
Le lendemain matin, lorsque Blade et Kita furent réveillés, Kita dit : « Il va falloir qu'on aille à quelque par pour me faire soigner. » Blade demanda : « Où est-ce qu'on pourrait allé te faire soigner? » Elle fixa sa baguette du regard et dit : « Toucounaïlle. » Elle fit lévité sa baguette et fit apparaître une carte sur la table qui était à côté d'elle, elle répondit : « À Poudlard, regarde sur carte pour que tu saches où c'est. » Blade prit la carte, il la prit dans ses bras et la transporta jusque dans sa voiture, elle dit : « J'ignorais que tu as une voiture. » Il lui dit : « Il a encore des choses que tu ignores sur moi. » Elle dit : « Je vais tentés des découvrir. » Il la déposa sur le siège arrière de la voiture, il s'assit sur siège du conducteur, il démarra la voiture et ils partirent.  
  
Rendus à Poudlard, Blade prit Kita dans ses bras et ils entrèrent dans l'école. À l'intérieur, Kita le guida jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Rendus à l'infirmerie, Blade déposa Kita sur un lit, l'infirmière arriva et demanda à Kita : « Que t'est-il arrivé? » Kita répondit : « Je me suis battu contre une nouvelle sorte de vampires, il m'a cassé la colonne vertébrale. Si Blade, ici présent ne serais pas venu m'aidé à me battre contre le vampire, je serais sans doute morte. Céline, je te présente Blade. Blade, je te présente Céline, c'est-elle l'infirmière. » Céline dit à Blade : « Alors c'est vous Blade. » Blade dit : « Elle est paralyser depuis hier soir. » Céline mit une barre de métal apprêt la colonne vertébrale de Kita, elle mit une crème sur le dos de Kita et Céline dit à Kita : « Tu vas pouvoir bouger dans quelques jours. Est-ce que tes parents savent que tu es là? » Kita répondit : « Non. » Céline dit : « Je vais allés les appelés. » Lorsque Céline fut éloignée Blade demanda à Kita : « Pourquoi fau-il quelle appelle? » Kita répondit : « Tu te souviens que je suis en liberté surveillée. Des fois la police appelle pendant que je ne suis pas là et il faut que mes parents leurs disent où je suis. Pour en être sûre les polices vont si je suis belle et bien à l'endroit que mes parents leurs a indiqué. » Il lui dit : « Tu es bien surveillé. » Céline arriva et leurs dit : « Il faut que Kita se repose. » Kita se reposa durant plusieurs jours. 


	5. Scratch

Chapitre 5 : Scratch  
  
Plusieurs jours plus tard, Kita n'était plus paralysée, elle se promenait dans le rue, elle vit Blade qui se promenait sur la même rue quelle, elle s'écria : « Blade par ici! » Il se retourna vers elle, elle alla le rejoindre, il lui demanda : « Comment vas-tu? » Elle répondit : « Je me sens prête à me battre contre n'importe quelle sorte de monstres, même contre un spear. » Il lui dit : « Tu es en pleine forme. » Tout à coup Kita sentit une odeur qui lui était familière, elle dit : « Oh non pas lui! » Blade lui demanda : « Qui sa? » Elle répondit : « Tu vas bientôt le savoir. » Un loup-garou surgit devant eux, Kita dit à Blade : « Blade, je te présente Croc Noir. » Croc Noir demanda à Kita : « Comment as-tu fait pour me reconnaître? » Elle répondit : « Facile. Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui a la même odeur qu'un conteneur à déchet. » Croc Noir sortit un fusil d'une de ses bottes, il pointa son fusil vers Kita, elle le désarma en lui cassant le poignet. Elle lui donna un coup de coude et coup de pied dans la figure. Croc Noir tomba et il prit la poudre d'escampette, elle arrivait pour dire quelque chose à Blade, mais Blade lui dit : « Laisse moi deviné. C'était un de tes anciens patrons. » Elle dit : « Non. Pire encore. C'est mon ancien petit ami. Il veut me tuer depuis que je l'ai plaqué. Je lui ai donné un coup de poing pour qu'il comprenne que je voulais vraiment le laisser tomber. » Blade lui demanda : « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? » Elle répondit : « Il n'a rien peu dire car je l'avais frappé tellement fort qu'il est tombé inconscient et je l'ai tout seul dans une ruelle. » Il dit : « Je comprend pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut te tuer maintenant. » Elle dit : « Les manières douces de son pas mon point fort. » Il lui dit : « Sa, sa m'en a tout l'air. » Blade passa son bras autour de la taille de Kita et Kita mit son bras sur l'épaule de Blade, ils s'embrassèrent. Tout à coup, ils entendirent un bruit, ils arrêtèrent aussitôt de s'embrasser, ils regardèrent autour d'eux, mais ils ne virent personne. Kita renifla l'air, elle sentit une odeur étrangère, elle dit à Blade : « Par là. » Elle lui indiqua une ruelle, ils allèrent dans la ruelle, mais ils ne virent personne, Blade lui demanda : « Tu es sûre que tu as sentit une odeur qui provenait de cette ruelle? » Elle répondit : « Oui. J'en suis sûre et l'odeur est toujours là. » Quelqu'un d'invisible donna un coup dans le ventre de Blade, il dit à Kita : « Il ne faut jamais se méfié de ton odora. » Ils virent un vampire apparaître devant eux, il avait de écailles partout sur son corps, Kita prit son apparence de cat- woman. Kita sentit des mains glaciale et squelettique se déposé sur ses épaules, elle vit un vampire à écaille apparaître derrière Blade. Elle tenta de prévenir Blade, mais une seconde main squelettique se déposa sur sa bouche, un trou noir apparu derrière elle et quelque chose l'entraîna dans le trou, ensuite le trou noir se referma immédiatement. Blade vit Kita disparaître dans le trou noir, il tendit le bras pour attraper Kita, mais il était trop tard. Le vampire qui était derrière lui, prit une balle qu'il avait et il la lança, la balle laissa échapper un somnifère en gaz. Blade tomba aussitôt endormit et les vampires le transportèrent dans un immeuble abandonné, ils l'attachèrent apprêt une chaise en bois.  
  
Kita était dans un vieux château, il y avait quelques lumières accrochées aux murs qui étaient allumées. Elle vit quelqu'un qui portait une énorme robe noire avec un capuchon sur la tête, il avait des mains squelettiques. Elle lui demanda : « Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ici, Scratch? » Scratch répondit : « Tu te souviens de la dernière mission que je t'ai dit de faire? Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire, c'était de tuer Blade. » Elle lui dit : « Je m'en souviens parfaitement, mais c'était le jours où j'ai décidé de ne plus travailler pour personne. Je vais te répéter la même phrase que je t'avais dit ce jour là. Si tu veux que quelqu'un meurt, tu ferais mieux de le tuer toi-même. Car moi je ne supporte pas les personnes qui demandent à d'autres personnes de tuer quelqu'un ou de voler quelque chose à leurs place. Je ne supporte plus se genre de personnes. Va te faire foutre. » Elle lui tourna le dos et elle s'avança, Scratch s'exclama : « Attend une minute tu oublie quelque chose! » Elle se retourna et elle lui demanda d'un air menaçant : « Quoi? » Il répondit : « Tu oublie ce contrat. » Une feuille de papier apparut dans sa main et elle dit : « C'est ma mère qui l'a signé. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ce contrat aurait un lien avec moi? Je vais te dire une affaire tu peux te mettre ce contrat dans ton cul. » Elle lui arracha le contrat de ses mains, elle prit sa baguette magique, elle pointa le bout de sa baguette sur le contrat et elle dit : « Place- fire. » Le contrat prit feu, elle laissa tombé le contrat, elle fit apparaître un trou noir devant elle avec sa baguette et elle entra dans le trou noir. Un trou noir apparut à l'endroit ou Blade était, Kita sortit du trou noir, elle vit que Blade n'était plus là. Elle regarda le sol et vit une balle, elle se pencha, prit la balle, la renifla et dit : « Ils ont dû endormir Blade. » Elle mit la balle et la mit dans une de ses poches, ensuite elle alla chez elle.  
  
Rendue chez elle, elle alla dans sa chambre, elle prit le plus d'armes possible, après elle embarqua sur sa moto elle repartit à l'endroit où l'endroit elle avait vu la balle. Elle prit une sorte de moussue en cannette quelle avait prit à Blade, sans sa permission. Rendue à l'endroit où elle avait vu la balle, elle renifla l'air et sentit l'odeur de Blade. Ensuite elle décida de suivre l'odeur. 


	6. Kita arrive à la rescousse

Chapitre 6 : Kita arrive à la rescousse  
  
Le lendemain matin, Blade se réveilla, il était attaché apprêt une chaise avec des cordes. Il tenta de cassé les cordes qui le retenait apprêt la chaise, il se dit dans la tête : « Se ne sont qu'une bande de d'idiot, ils ne savent pas que je suis à moitié vampire et que ses cordes ne pourrons pas me retenir bien longtemps. » Deux vampires entrèrent dans la salle où était Blade, un d'entre eux demanda à l'autre : « Stik, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Kita ne la pas tuer? » Stik répondit : « Blink, tu as oublié quelle ne veut plus travaillé pour Scratch et quelle est tombé amoureuse de cette personne. » Blade demanda : « Alors que font deux vampires aussi costaux que vous à me surveiller? Moi à la place de votre chef, je vous aurais fait travailler sur le terrain. » Stik répondit : « Notre chef nous a ordonner de te surveiller. » Stik sortit de la salle et Blink dit : « Se n'est qu'un parfait imbécile ce Stik. » Blink sortit a son tour de la salle.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Stik et Blink retournèrent dans la salle où était Blade, Blade dit : « Hé, Stik! Tantôt Blink a dit que tu es un parfait imbécile. » Stik serra ses poings et il donna un coup de poing à Stik, ensuite ils commencèrent à se battre entre eux, Blade en profita pour commencer à casser la corde qui retenait ses mains. *Kita arriva au bâtiment où ils avaient enfermé Blade, elle vit qu'il y avait une caméra de surveillance, elle l'arracha d'un coup sec, elle donna un coup de pied dans la porte et elle défonça la porte. Le système d'alarme se déclancha, elle entra dans le bâtiment et elle continua à suivre l'odeur de Blade. *Blink, Stik et Blade entendirent le système d'alarme, Blink et Stik sortirent de la salle et ils allèrent la salle de surveillance. Dans la salle de surveillance, ils virent Kita qui était à l'intérieur avec sa moto et elle filait à toutes vitesse. Elle tirait sur toutes les personnes quelle voyait sur son chemin. *Blade réussit à casser les cordes qui le retenaient, il tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle était barrer, c'était impossible pour lui de défoncer la porte car la porte était trop solide. Il murmura : « Merde! Il va falloir que j'attende que Kita arrive ou que ses deux imbéciles heureux arrivent. » *Kita s'arrêta devant une porte, elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle était verrouiller, elle su que la porte était solide pour quelle puisse la défoncer. Elle entendit quelqu'un marche, le bruit venait de l'autre côté de la porte, elle débarque de sa moto et elle demanda : « Blade c'est toi? » Il répondit : « Oui. C'est moi. » Elle fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une cannette et elle dit : « Tu ferais mieux de reculer car ça va exploser. » Il recula, elle mit de la mousse sur le cadre de porte, elle recula, la mousse fit exploser le cadre de porte. La porte tomba, Blade sortit de la salle, il vit que Kita avait des marques noirs sur la figure et quelle avait des petits morceaux de peaux d'arracher, elle dit : « J'aurais dû reculer un peu plus. Ben il va falloir sortir d'ici. » Elle lui passa un de ses fusils, ils embarquèrent sur la moto de Kita et ils partirent à toute vitesse. Pendant qu'ils s'enfuyaient ils tiraient sur toutes les créatures qu'ils voyaient. Rendus à l'entrée, la porte était fermé, Kita augmenta la vitesse et ils défoncèrent la porte.  
  
Rendus chez Blade, Kita se parka et ils débarquèrent de la moto, Blade lui demanda : « Comment as-tu fait pour faire sauter le cadre de porte tantôt? » Elle se gratta derrière la tête et elle répondit : « Ben. » Elle cacha la cannette derrière son dos, Blade vit quelle cachait quelque chose derrière son dos. Il l'embrassa, sous l'effet du baiser Kita prit sa forme de cat- woman, il réussit à prendre la cannette que Kita tentait de cacher. Il arrêta de l'embrasser, il dit en regardant la cannette : « C'est à moi cette cannette. Depuis quand est-ce que tu l'as? » Elle répondit : « Ben. Je ne sais pas. Je voulais te rendre une visite, mais tu n'étais pas là, la porte était débarrée. Alors je me suis permise d'entrée, j'ai vu la cannette sur la table de ta cuisine, c'était plus fort que moi, il fait que je la prenne. Je voulais te la rendre, mais j'ai complètement oubliée. » Blade dit : « Sa ne fait rien, j'en ai plusieurs autres tu peux la garder. » Il lui redonna la cannette et il dit : « Vient, il va falloir de nous soigner et nous nettoyer. » Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. À l'intérieur ils allèrent dans la chambre de bain, Blade sortit la trousse de premier soin et ils soignèrent leurs blessures. Ils enlevèrent les échardes qu'ils avaient partout dans leur corps. Ensuite Kita se nettoya la figure. Blade demanda à Kita : « Est-ce que tu connais deux vampires qui se nomment Blink et Stik? » Elle répondit : « Oui. Pourquoi? » Il répondit : « C'était eux qui me surveillaient. » Elle dit : « Je croyais que Scratch les avait renvoyés. » Blade se croisa les bras et il lui demanda : « C'est qui ce Scratch? » Elle répondit : « Je travaillais pour lui avant. C'est un démon. » Il s'exclama : « Quoi tu travaillais pour un démon! » Elle dit : « Oui. Mais c'est de la faute de ma mère. » Il lui dit : « Tu veux dire que c'est de la faute de Hermione. » Elle lui dit : « Non. Pour de vrai j'ai été adoptée, ma mère était une cat-woman et mon père était un elfe. Ma mère travaillait pour Scratch et pour s'en débarrasser, elle a dû lui promettre que je travaillerais pour lui, elle a signé un contrat. J'ai brûlé le contrat. On ferait mieux de rentrer à l'intérieur pour enlever nos échardes. » Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, ils prirent chacun une petite pince et ils enlevèrent leurs échardes. Elle enlevant sa première écharde elle sortit ses griffe à cause de la douleur quelle a eut en l'enlevant. 


	7. La faiblesse des spears

Chapitre 7 : La faiblesse des spears  
  
Le soir, Kita était sur le chemin pour retourner chez elle, lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur d'une créature quelle tentait de trouver depuis plusieurs jours. Elle alla chez elle pour prendre des armes. Ensuite elle retourna à l'endroit où elle avait sentit l'odeur et elle suivit l'odeur. L'odeur menait à une ruelle, elle entra dans la ruelle et elle vit Blade qui était entrain de se battre contre un spear et contre des vampires. Un vampire arrivait pour attaquer Blade par derrière pendant qu'il se battait contre le spear. Kita prit son arc et une flèche et elle tira dans la tête du vampire, le vampire tomba en cendre. Le spear tenta de mordre Blade, mais Blade lui planta un couteau dans le cou, du sang de la même couleur que du pétrole coulait de son cou. Le spear lâcha Blade et il recula de quelques pats, il enleva le couteau que Blade lui avait planté dans le cou et il lança le couteau, le couteau se planta dans un mur de briques. La blessure que le spear avait sur le cou se referma aussitôt, Blade dit : « Merde! » Il prit son sabre et décapita le spear. La tête du spear revola, mais le corps bougeait toujours. La tête atterrit dans une poubelle, le corps du spear se dirigea vers sa tête. Il prit sa tête avec ses mains, mit sa tête sur son cou et sa tête se souda aussitôt avec le reste de son corps. Blade dit en vampire : « Qu'il aille se faire foutre ce spear. » Kita tirait des flèches sur touts les vampires qui s'approchaient d'elle. Lorsque touts les vampires furent tombés en cendres, Kita n'avait plus de flèche. Kita remit son arc apprêt son dos et elle sortit ses griffes. Blade demanda à Kita : « Est-ce que tu as quelque chose pour allumer un feu? » Elle répondit : « Non. Pourquoi? » Il répondit : « Parce que son sang n'est pas du sang normale, c'est du pétrole qu'il a la place de son sang. » Elle rétracta ses griffes, elle prit le couteau à Blade qui était planté dans un mur de briques et elle lança sur le spear. Le couteau transperça le ventre du spear, le couteau se planta dans le sol. Blade donna un coup de pied dans le ventre du spear et le spear revola un peu et heurta un mur de briques. Blade coupa le bras du spear, le spear se pencha pour reprendre son bras, mais Blade donna un coup de pied dessus et le bras s'arrêta à côté de Kita. Blade lui dit : « Kita prend son bras, il ne faut pas qu'il reprenne son bras. » Elle prit le bras et le spear lui dit : « Rend moi mon bras elfe. » Elle lui dit : « Si tu le veux vient dont le chercher. Et pour devrai je suis juste à moitié elfe. » Elle prit sa forme de cat-woman. Blade fouilla dans ses poches et il trouva un paquet d'allumettes et il tenta d'allumer une allumette. Le spear arrivait pour frapper Kita, Blade prit son couteau qui était planté dans le sol et il le lança dans le dos du spear. Le spear se mit à hurler de douleur, le spear tentait de se débarrasser du couteau et Kita en profita pour sauter et s'agripper apprêt un mur. Le spear tentait de l'attraper, mais à chaque fois qu'il arrivait pour la prendre, elle lui donnait un coup de griffes et elle lui dit : « Bat les pattes. Espèce de zombie ambulant qui pue de la gueule. » Il attrapa et la fit revoler, mais elle atterrit sur ses pieds, le spear se retourna et la frappa en même temps. Elle tomba sur le sol et elle se releva aussitôt. Blade réussit à allumer une allumette, le spear arrivait pour frapper Kita, mais Blade attrapa le bras du spear. Il laissa tomber l'allumette allumer sur le sang du spear, il lâcha le bras du spear et il dit à Kita : « Laisse tomber son bras et éloigne toi, sa va exploser. » Elle laissa tomber sur le sol le bras du spear quelle avait entre les mains, Blade et Kita s'éloignèrent du spear qui allait exploser. Après que le spear fut explosé, il y avait du pétrole partout autour d'eux. Kita reprit sa forme normale et elle dit : « Je crois que demain je vais avoir un ?il au beurre noir. » Blade lui dit : « Tu devrais développer tes réflexes. Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi? » Elle répondit : « Oui. Enfin si tu veux. » Ils allèrent chez Kita. Mais en arrivant chez Kita, Harry et Hermione étaient partit, Kita dit : « Merde, ils sont partit et comme toujours ils n'ont pas laissé de clé. » Blade regarda sur la porte d'entrée et il vit qu'une feuille était collée apprêt la porte et il dit : « Mais ils ont laissé un message apprêt la porte. » Elle prit la feuille, elle lut ce qui était écrit sur la feuille et elle dit : « Ils vont revenir vendredi et il mon laissé un numéro de téléphone. Au juste on est quel jour aujourd'hui? » Blade répondit : « On est mercredi aujourd'hui. » Kita lui demanda : « Sa ne te dérangerais pas de m'héberger jusqu'à mardi prochain? » Il répondit : « Oui. Vient. » Ils virent que Dents d'Acier était attaché apprêt un arbre avec une chaîne, Kita le détacha et ils partirent chez Blade.  
  
Rendus chez Blade, Kita ouvrit le congélateur de Blade, elle prit un ice- pack et le mit sur l'?il où le spear l'avait frappé. Ensuite elle débarrassa Dents d'Acier de sa chaîne, Dent d'Acier explora la maison de Blade et il reniflait presque tout ce qu'il voyait. Il vit un fusil qui était sur le sol de la chambre de Blade, il le renifla, il mit sa patte dessus, mais sans faire attention il pesa sur l'affaire pour tirer une balle et une balle transperça un des murs de la chambre. Blade et Kita entendirent un coup de fusil, ils regardèrent pour voir où était Dents d'Acier. Ils virent que Dents d'Acier était entrain de renifler un fusil qui était sur le sol de la chambre de Blade. Kita dit à Dents d'Acier : « Dents d'Acier lâche sa. » Dents d'Acier arrêta de renifler le fusil et il sortit de la chambre, Kita dit à Blade : « J'espère q'il n'a pas d'autres fusils qui traîne sur le sol car pour qu'il sache que c'est dangereux, il faudrait qu'il se fasse tirer dedans. C'est pour cela que je cache mes armes. Je vais aller téléphoner mes parents pour qu'il sache où je suis. » Elle alla téléphoner ses parents au numéro qu'ils lui avaient laissés et elle leurs dit quelle était chez Blade. 


	8. Le monstre de l’égout

Chapitre 8 : Le monstre de l'égout  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, Kita était toujours chez Blade. Le soir, ils sortirent à l'extérieur à la recherche de vampires à tuer. Ils se promenaient sur une rue, lorsque tout à coup ils entendirent un hurlement de terreur provenir d'une bouché dégoût. Ils allèrent à la bouche dégoût, Blade souleva la bouche dégoût et la déposa à côté, ensuite ils rentrèrent dans l'égout. Ils descendirent dans l'égout. Blade alluma une lampe de poche et ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils virent sur le sol des squelettes, des cadavres et des rats. Il avait quelques cadavres et quelques squelettes sur les murs. Kita dit : « Regarde se n'est pas de l'eau qui coule dans cet égout, mais du sang. » Ils entendirent un grondement et ils sentirent un souffle derrière. Ils se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à face avec une paire de yeux rouge lumineux. Blade éclaira la créature avec sa lampe, c'était un dragon il était recouvert de sang, ses dents étaient longues, pointues et tranchantes comme des rasoirs. Kita sortit ses griffes, Blade prit un de ses fusils. Ils reculèrent, Blade tira sur le dragon, mis les balles revolaient dans tous les sens. Quelque chose sauta sur le dragon, c'était Dent d'Acier, le dragon le fit revolé en lui donnant un coup de queue à Dent d'Acier et il revola. Kita l'attrapa et elle le déposa sur le sol. Le dragon cracha du feu et ils tentèrent de s'enfuir, quelqu'un avait fermé la bouche dégoût par la quelle ils étaient rentrée. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent à cause qu'ils étaient essoufflés, ils croyaient avoir semé la créature. Mais ils avaient tors car ils virent l'ombre de la bête et ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'y avaient plus aucune issue pour s'enfuir. Blade sentit quelque chose lui tomber sur la tête, il regarda le plafond, de l'eau coulait du plafond. La bête arriva, Blade dit : « Reculé. » Ils reculèrent, Blade tira sur le plafond avec son fusil, jusqu'à ce que le plafond s'effondre sur le dragon. Ils entendirent le dragon hurler de douleur et ils s'enfuirent. Kita grimpa, tassa une bouche dégoût et sortit de l'égout, Blade prit Dent d'acier dans ses bras et le lança, Kita l'attrapa et ensuite Blade sortit de l'égout. 


End file.
